


Ever Since Truth or Dare

by LunaticKeith



Series: Kinky Sanders Sides (because I have no shame) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omorashi, Tea abuse, Top Morality | Patton Sanders, Truth or Dare, logicality - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/pseuds/LunaticKeith
Summary: Logan admits to liking omorashi. Patton knows what that is.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicali
Series: Kinky Sanders Sides (because I have no shame) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ever Since Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Omorashi is wetting yourself. Water sports = urine. We're not talking Marco Polo here, people. I warned you.

"Truth or dare?" Remus asks me.

"Truth." 

"Bor-ing." Roman pipes from his perch on the couch. 

"What's something you're ashamed to admit you like?" Remus cradles his face in his hands and kicks his feet, grinning. The other sides look at me curiously.

I could have answered anything. I could have said nothing. But the answer came out before I even processed what was happening. "Omorashi."

There's no reaction of recognition on anyone's faces, fortunately. Everyone looks to Deceit, but he shrugs. I'm not lying.

"What's that?" Remus asks. There's no way I'm telling him.

"I think I know." Says Patton, slowly. Oh no. "It's a type of Japanese water put through a pressure system, right Logan?"

"... yes." In a sense. Deceit quirks a brow in my direction, but nods when the other sides look to him. 

"Lame." Remus groans from the ground. "Next time go for something more creative." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Not my department." I do my best to be normal the rest of the game, but I can't bring myself to meet Pattons' eyes the remainder of the evening.

Does he know, or doesn't he?

Nothing happens and life continues as normal.

A week goes by and Patton asks me to join him in his room for a discussion about a potential trip Thomas has to make a decision to attend by tomorrow afternoon that we just haven't been able to see eye to eye on. Patton serves tea with biscuits and crofters. The biscuits are a little dry, but I don't think anything of it.

We can't come to an agreement, arguing back and forth, drinking cups of tea to serve as breaks in the argument so we can "cool down". We've been at this for hours.

"There's no logical reason to go to the lake house." I shift in my seat, trying my best to not make it obvious that I'm uncomfortable. I'm not leaving this room until we reach a final conclusion to this. Hopefully soon. "Thomas already went camping last month and this excursion would take him away from work for two weeks."

"He needs a break!" Patton growls, standing up. I've never seen him this frustrated, but I'm not backing down. I stand up as well, digging my fingernails into my palm to keep a straight face, but I feel myself start to sweat. "The poor kiddo has been running himself ragged, especially now that Remus has taken more freedom, and it's affecting all of us." He takes a step towards me and I step back. "Even you." He takes another step, completely around the table now.

Patton wouldn't get physical over this. But he keeps moving towards me and next thing I know, I'm pinned, Pattons' hands flat against the wall on either side of me. "Patton, I think we need another one of your breaks."

"No, I don't think so." When did Patton start looking at me like that? I lick my lips and try to swallow. His gaze moves to my lips, then my throat, and continues down. "I've been waiting all week for you to look at me." He says as he brings his eyes back to mine.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I go to straighten my tie, but Patton comes in closer, resting his hand on my hip and I forget what I'm doing.

"You do. Ever since truth or dare." There are lots of ways to describe Pattons' voice right now. Gravelly. Husky. Completely unexpected-y. It's unraveling. His hand moves to my stomach and I suck in my gut as best I can, which doesn't feel like much at the second. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming.

"I've been imagining you like this. I always have. You're always so put together. Makes me want to mess you up. But last week, how you felt. You wouldn't give this to yourself, so I started planning. Wondering how you'd look. What kind of face you'd make." He strokes his thumb in little circles through my shirt. He pauses.

"I want to give this to you, Logan. Will you let me?" I try to think about it and he gives me time. Eventually, I nod. This is Patton.

He presses his fingers lightly in and down on my stomach and I lock my knees together, hard, squeezing my eyes shut and biting my lip to keep from making a sound. "What does it do for you, Logan? Is it the warmth? The pain? Or do you like the shame?"

I'm breathing hard, sweating. I can't take this. I feel Pattons' breath on my face and open my eyes to his searching gaze. "Patton-"

"I feel you, Logan. It's so amazing. I didn't know you could be this desperate. You want it so much. Want me so much. You're so close. And you want me to give it to you." He says before cupping me and pressing his thumb into my bladder. "Just let go."

I let out a sob as heat flows down my legs and relief makes me weak. "Good boy." Patton coos, not letting go but massaging me through my wet pants. "That feels so good, doesn't it?"

As Pattons' hand stills and the wetness cools I feel my cheeks heat with shame. "No, Logan, don't do that. You didn't hurt anybody and you enjoyed that. I know you did. You needed this. And I'm willing to give it to you." He presses the hand still cupping my half hard cock and I press right back into it. He doesn't kiss me, but his mouth is right there; I can feel his lips in a whispering brush against mine as he talks.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long, Lo. I knew you'd be amazing, that you'd feel so good if you just let yourself let go. Please let me take care of you."

I don't know if it's logical, maybe I've been in this room too long, but I say yes. After all, this is Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my thing, but I challenged myself.


End file.
